rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Xtreme Rap Battles 8
Basics This is the 8th Battle in the Xtreme Rap battles. It features fairy tale hero Prince Charming aganst the grease Fonzie from Happy Days. It was relased November 10th, 2012. Teddy Drummund as Prince Charming Val Stevens as Fonzie Billie D. as Charming's Servent Lyrics (Intro) Charming's Servant: Master! We have found a prisoner! Prince Charming: What? A prisoner? Send him in! (Battle) Fonzie: Ehh! What's up, Prince Charming? You're goin' down! Ya tired of being a prince? Let me go ahead and crown ya! You need to realize where your country is headin' I'll shove my raps down your throat like a royal embedding! This isn't a fairytale kid, There's no happy ending, Your Kingdom's bein' attacked, so you better start defending! You may have Cinderella, but my girlfriends are cuter! If a woman ever rejected you, you'd go an execute her! Prince Charming: Here's a new fairytale for you, and this one is starring, A guy whos got 5 princesses, just call him Pimp Charming! Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, they're all mine! This is my kingly victory, Now hear my royal rhymes! Remember in the 50's all those fangirls you were passing? Well, they're all grown up now, and they're still ready for action! Spit out random catchphrases? Is that all you do? After this battle's done they'll be no more Happy Days for you! Fonzie: America elects thier officials, we just did it the other night! You're in power livin' off your Dad's accomplishments, ehh, isn't that right? Better watch out PC, because, Grease is the word! I crashed the dance. I jumped the shark. And now I'll flip the bird! Prince Charming: Do you know who you're talking to? How dare you try to mock! Tonight there's a palace party,so let's rock around the clock! An outsider from the 50s? You may think that you're so cool! But compared to the prince, you're just a courtroom fool! Fonzie: So you think you're so hot? Well, friend, let's check! You lost a princess to an ugly, green ogre named Shrek! Better call in Fairy Godmother, to help you rap! Use all 3 of your wishes that you're granted on that! The ladies all aviod you, but you kiss them in thier sleep! It's time to act professionally, and less like Prince Creep! Put your army aganst my gang, cuz this is a full out war! My rapping records ending, I leave the fans wanting more! Prince Charming: This will be my last verse, cause I'm starting to get tired, And so is your career, so meet Chachi, You're Fired! The ladies love a rich man, you've got swag, but I've got charm, And I slay dragons daily, so you can't do me much harm! I got servents working for me, but I'll dis you by myself, You're in a palace! Look presentable! Put the jacket on the shelf! Someday I'll be a king, and have support throughout the nation! And shut down your rapping "Happy Days" When I order cancellation! Who Won? Prince Charming Fonzie Category:XRB Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:Fonzie Category:Prince Charming Category:Val Stevens Category:Teddy Drummund Category:Billie D